Action ou vérité
by reine-des-loukoums
Summary: 6e année, Harry,Ron, Hermione, Dean, Ginny, Seamus et Neville jouent à action ou vérité dans le dortoir des garçons...
1. Chapter 1

6e année, Ginny sort avec Dean et Ron avec Lavande.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Neville et Seamus jouent à action ou vérité dans le dortoir des garçons...

enjoy

* * *

Ron, tu dois répondre ! Tu as déjà utilisé ton joker il y a deux minutes ! s'exclama Seamus en riant. Donc la question était : pourquoi sors-tu avec Lavande ?

Non, je peux pas !

Allez, tu peux bien le dire, dit Dean, Lavande n'est pas là, on est entre mecs !

Parce que je suis un mec, moi ? protesta Ginny en passant les bras autours du cou de son petit ami sous le regard noir de Harry.

Moi non plus, fit Hermione, boudeuse. Allez, Ron, répond-nous, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je le dirai si les filles sortent !

Ah non ! s'écria Ginny, je veux savoir moi !

Mais au regard des garçons, Hermione prit Ginny par le bras en levant les yeux au ciel, elle se pencha discrètement vers la jeune fille et lui glissa :

tu as bien les oreilles à rallonge de Fred et Georges ?

ouais.

Ginny se retourna avec une expression furieuse à l'intention de Dean et lui fit un clin d'œil discret avant de suivre Hermione dans les escaliers.

Les filles descendirent les escaliers en pouffant et se postèrent sur la dernière marche pour écouter tranquillement la fin de la conversation.

Ron, maintenant t'es obligé de répondre ! s'exclama Seamus, triomphant.

Bon… très bien… nan, franchement je peux pas… vous voulez pas trouver une autre question ? supplia Ron

Nan ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

On a répondu aux exigences de Môssieur, alors maintenant tu vas répondre ! s'énerva Dean, allez Harry, aide-nous !

Moi je m'en fous, je sais pourquoi, fit-il narquois.

Alors dit-nous ! s'exclamèrent Dean et Seamus en plaquant Harry au sol.

Sinon on te fait avaler de force une pastille de gerbe ! menaça Seamus

Ron rit dans son coin, mais Neville qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là s'exclama :

si tu ne nous dis rien tu y aura droit aussi !

ok, ok ! capitula Harry, à bout de souffle, je vous dit tout : c'était pour se venger d'Hermione !

Hermione poussa un petit cri aigu du bas de l'escalier et Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte du dortoir en grand. Seulement, personne ne se trouvait derrière : Hermione et Ginny étaient affalées dans un des canapés en cuir défoncé de la salle commune et relevèrent le nez d'un bouquin pour demander :

alors ? c'est bon, on peut revenir ?

Ron passa de la colère à la honte et bafouilla :

euh, ouais c'est bon…

les filles se levèrent et suivirent Ron un peu en retrait.

Tu vois, je t'avait dit que c'était pour ça… chuchota Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Hermione rougit et referma la porte derrière elle avant de retourner s'asseoir entre Neville et Harry.

bien, bien, bien ! dit Seamus, Ron, c'est à toi !

ok. Hum… Seamus ! action ou vérité ?

action bien sur !

lèche les pieds de Ginny !

pardon ?! s'exclama Seamus en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Vengeance, vengeance … chantonna Ron.

Ginny tendit son pied droit à Seamus et lui ordonna :

lèche-donc, petit chien !

Tout le monde éclata de rire excepté Seamus qui fit une grimace atroce avant de commencer la voute plantaire de Ginny.

euh… ça va aller, là… dit Ron au bout de quelques secondes.

Ah ! berk, Ginny quand est-ce que tu t'es lavé les pieds pour la dernière fois ? s'écria Seamus en crachant dans son verre.

Va savoir… fit-elle avec un grand sourire

Neville, passe-moi ton verre, faut que je me rince la bouche !

Neville tendit le verre remplit de bière-au-beurre et Seamus commença à faire tourner le liquide dans sa bouche, puis, brusquement, il recracha tout sur Ron.

eyh ! s'exclama Ron, ça va pas ?!

vengeance, vengeance… l'imita Seamus avant d'éclater de rire. Bon maintenant c'est mon tour… qui vais-je martyriser…Dean ! nan, mieux : Hermione ! action ou vérité ?

je dirais bien vérité mais j'ai peur de la question… action !

roule une pelle à Dean.

AH, NON ! s'écrièrent en cœur Ron et Ginny.

Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil. Ginny je peux comprendre, Dean, c'est son mec…

Mais toi… continua Ginny, c'est une autre histoire… alors, pourquoi non ?

Je… ben… euh … bafouilla Ron. C'est parce que je veux pas que Dean te soit infidèle, personne n'a le droit de te faire souffrir à part moi !

Harry deglutit difficilement et Ginny soupira :

mouais… tu t'en tire bien… Hermione, j'ai confiance en toi, je vous autorise…

Hermione embrassa donc Dean furtivement et retourna à sa place sous le regard noir de Ron à qui elle lança un sourire sadique

alors, maintenant… Ginny, action ou vérité ?

vérité, je n'ai rien à cacher.

Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec Dean ?

Ben… commença-t-elle, gênée, ouais, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Ron qui était rouge de colère passa au blanc et Harry failli s'étouffer avec sa bière-au-beurre. Neville ouvrit une grande bouche et fixa Dean avec etonement, celui-ci était vert de peur quand à la réaction de Ron et Seamus, qui était déjà au courant se contenta de sourire.

Soudain Ron se leva, le rouge lui était monté aux oreilles…

* * *

deuxième partie bientot... 


	2. Chapter 2

et voilà rapidement la deuxième partie

ENJOY

* * *

-remettez-vous les mecs ! s'exclama Hermione, c'est pas la mort. Elle allait pas rester vierge toute sa vie, Ron ! ajouta-t-elle quand Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Bon et maintenant on continue.

-NON ! hurla Ron, JE REFUSE DE CONTINUER COMME ÇA !

-RON, NE BOUGE PAS ! hurla Ginny encore plus fort. CALMES-TOI ET RASSIET-TOI !!!

Ron blanchit d'un coup et se rassit selon les ordres de la furie rousse qu'il avait en face de lui. Harry tapota l'épaule de son ami d'une façon qui se voulait réconfortante et Hermione lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil.

-alors, allons-y, reprit Ginny. Neville, action ou vérité ?

-euh… action. Non, vérité ! non, action.

-Ok… boit un verre de whisky pur feu.

-Euh… fit Neville en déglutissant difficilement, et il est où ?

-Sous mon lit, lui indiqua Seamus.

Neville se leva et alla fouiller sous le lit de Seamus. Il en ressortit une vieille bouteille toute poussiéreuse. Il retourna à sa place, emprunta son verre à Hermione et remplit le fond de son verre.

-j'ai dit un verre Neville, lui rappela Ginny.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux et remplit son verre entièrement, poussé par Hermione qui lui avait prit la main pour aller plus vite.

-allez, cul sec ! s'exclama Seamus.

-Du whisky ? ça va pas ?! protesta Hermione. Il va cracher du feu et pleurer comme un bébé après ça !

-Mauvais souvenir du whisky qu'on avait gouté chez Ron ? demanda Harry, provoquant l'hilarité de tout le monde.

-Bon, alors bois deux gorgées par tour.

Neville pris une première gorgée et lâcha un « hah » sonore, les larmes aux yeux.

-wah ! c'est super fort ! s'exclama-t-il en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

-Deux gorgées, rappela Ginny au pauvre Neville qui était déjà rouge comme une tomate.

Neville reprit donc une gorgée de whisky pur feu après quoi il toussa beaucoup et dû s'adosser au lit de Seamus sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet d'Hermione qui lui tenait les épaules.

-c'est…teuh, teuh… c'est vraiment dégueu ! dit-il en souriant.

-T'inquiète, lui répondit Hermione, ça fait toujours ça la première fois…

-Ça, on s'en souvient, s'exclama Harry en donnant un coup de coude à Ron qui éclata de rire.

-Rigolez, rigolez ! mais vous n'étiez pas en meilleur état tous les deux ! se défendit Hermione.

-Alors là ! renchérit Ginny, on a même cru que Ron allait vraiment s'étouffer !

Et ce fut aux filles de rire.

-bref ! s'exclama Dean qui n'aimait pas l'évocation de souvenirs dont il ne faisait pas partie. Je crois que Neville s'est remis… on va pouvoir continuer.

-Ouais, allez, interroge quelqu'un, Neville, l'encouragea Seamus.

-Attendez deux minutes, j'enlève mon pull, j'ai vraiment trop chaud, dit Neville, rouge comme une pivoine. Alors… Harry ! action ou vérité ?

-Action ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre, ayant trop peur de la question qui fâche.

-Voyons voir… dit lentement Neville en réfléchissant.

-Lache-toi, Neville ! l'encouragea Dean.

-Ok… Harry, on va voir si tu est bon acteur… dit à Ginny que tu l'aimes. Mais serieusement, en la regardant dans les yeux, et fait ton possible pour être convaincant.

Harry blanchit et Dean lacha la main de Ginny qui se redressa. Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche et se tourna vers Neville qui venait d'ouvrir sa chemise. Elle lui assena une grande claque sur la cuisse pour le feliciter.

-alors là pour t'être lâché, tu t'es lâché ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et… mais ! ce ne seraient pas des abdos, ça ? continua-t-elle , faisant rougir Neville. Mais si ! depuis quand tu nous cache ça ?

-ben… euh… bafouilla Neville en rougissant encor plus –si c'était possible.

-Hé ! mais on s'éloigne du sujet principal ! les réprimanda Seamus, les ramenant à l'action de Harry à son plus grand dam.

-Je… commença Harry.

-Pas d'échapatoir ! s'exclama Hermione. Ron on est habitué, mais toi t'as pas le droit de te défiler !

-Comment ça, « on est habitué » ? protesta Ron.

-Tatata ! le coupa Hermione. On discutera après, pour l'instant, Harry fait son action et Neville boit ses deux gorgées !

-Maaaaaais… dit Harry, la suppliant du regard.

-Non, c'est non ! c'est quoi cet action ou vérité où tout le monde chipote ?!

-Allez, quoi ! moi je lui ai léché les pieds à Ginny, fit Seamus. J'aurais cent fois préféré ton action !

-Pffffffffff… OK. Je vais le faire, mais attention, préparez-vous à souffrir au prochain tour…

-Allez !

Harry se leva en faisant le vide dans sa tête, il parcourut les quelques pas qui le séparaient de Ginny, s'assit devant elle et fixa son regard dans les sien. Ginny rougit, tout le monde se taisait. Harry essaya de faire abstraction des autres, se racla la gorge et se lança : d'une voix profonde et un peu rauque, il dit :

-Ginny, je t'aime.

Puis, il se releva en souriant d'un air satisfait.

-et voilà !

Ginny ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se mit à rugir à vue d'œil.

-Wouah ! s'exclama Neville, soufflé comme tous les autres par la déclaration passionnée et timide –presque vraie- de Harry. On y aurait presque cru, dit-donc ! bravo ! tu devrais être acteur !

-Oui… dit Hermione, tu devrait jouer dans « amour, gloire et beauté » !

-Ah, ah, ah ! mais non, je suis trop bon pour jouer dans ce navet !

-Hey ! Neville doit boire ses deux gorgées, rappela Ron.

-C'est vrai ! acquiesça l'intéressé en portant le verre à ses levres.

Neville but ses deux gorgées, les yeux larmoyants et acheva d'enlever sa chemise.

-c'est donc à moi ! fit Harry avec un sourire diabolique. Hermione. Action ou vérité ?

-action.

-Roule une pelle à Neville.

-Mais non ! c'est pas moi qu'il faut qu'elle embrasse, fit ce dernier avec ce petit rire débile que l'on a quand l'alcool commence à faire de l'effet.

-Ah non ? et c'est qui alors ? s'enquit Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles sous le ragard horrifié d'Hermione.

-Ben c'est R…

Neville n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Hermione avait capturé ses lèvres et l'embrassait furieusement pour qu'il ne la finisse jamais. Ron se leva d'un bond, rouge de colère et se mit à hurler :

-TU VAS ROULER UN PATIN A TOUS LES MECS DE LA SALLE ?! C'EST ÇA ?

-OUI, SI J'EN AI ENVIE, JE LE FERAI !!! répondit Hermione encore plus fort sous le regard horrifié de tous les autres.

-CERTAINEMENT PAS !!!

-C'EST PAS TOI QUI M'EN EMPÊCHERA ! TU N'EN AS NI LE DROIT, NI LE POUVOIR !

-ET POURQUOI ?

-TU LE SAIT TRES BIEN, RON-RON !!!

Ron ne répondit pas le calme retomba dans le dortoir aussitôt brisé par un bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Hermione se dépêcha donc de demander :

-Ron, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Romps avec Lavande demain matin.

-D'accord.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant entrer une Lavande en furie, les cheveux en bataille qui se mit à hurler :

-NAN MAIS Y'A PAS MOYEN DE DORMIR ICI ?

* * *

et voilà! j'éspère que ça vous aura plu, les deux ruptures sont amorcées... maintenant vous savez pourquoi! 


	3. Chapter 3

hellow!

voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui finalement se révèle être un one-shot en trois parties!

je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce retard, mais j'ai mis longtemps à trouver une fin qui me plaisait donc voilà...

ENJOY!

* * *

-NON MAIS Y'A PAS MOYEN DE DORMIR ICI ?

Lavande s'arrêta brusquement, la main sur la porte quand elle vit le regard que se lançaient Ron et Hermione, seuls à être restés assis mis à part Neville qui était trop étourdi pour réagir à la même vitesse que les autres. Ron soutenait le regard d'Hermione qui ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Lavande se précipita sur Ron et s'enroula autours de son bras tel un serpent, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de détourner les yeux pour regarder les autres, qui, soulagés que ce ne soit Lavande avaient ressortit le Whisky et les verres. Hermione quant à elle afficha presque aussitôt son habituel masque d'indifférence, se rapprochant de Neville pour vérifier s'il allait bien.

Tout le monde se réinstalla en cercle, et, innocemment, Ginny vint se mettre entre Neville et Harry, non sans que Dean le remarque. Mais celui-ci fis mine de n'avoir rien vu et répondit à Lavande lorsqu'elle demanda :

-Que faisiez-vous quand je suis arrivée ?

-Un action ou vérité… lança Dean, voyant que Ron n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre.

-Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle, ça tombe bien, j'adôôôoooore les actions ou vérité !!! à qui le tour ?

-A moi, répondit Ron d'une voix fantomatique. Seamus, action ou vérité ?

-Action !

-T'as pas peur, avec l'action de tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry rieur, en bougeant imperceptiblement vers Ginny.

-Nan ! cette fois, ça ira ! j'ai confiance…

-Tu ne devrais pas ! s'exclama Ron qui avait reprit du poil de la bête, Seamus ayant capté son sadisme. Ok, ce sera une action à retardement… demain, pendant toute la journée, tu devras te mettre debout sur une table et imiter le cri de la mouette à chaque fois que quelqu'un dira « chouette », et si tu ne le fait pas, je t'obligerai à aller au cours de Métamorphose à poil !

-Pas de problème ! bon, maintenant, Ginny, parce que ça fait longtemps… Action ou vérité ?

-Euhm… je sais pas… qu'est-ce que tu préfère, toi ?

-Action évidement !

-Alors vérité ! répondit-elle immédiatement, laissant une moue boudeuse sur le visage de Seamus.

-T'aurais dû le prévoir, quand même, dit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ouais, ouais… bon, ok… quelqu'un a une idée ? pfff… j'aime pas les vérités ! espèce de lache !bon, alors… est-ce que tu aimes Dean ?

-Bien sur ! répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

-Oui, on l'aime tous, je veux dire, est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Tu as déjà posé une question et je t'ai répondu, maintenant c'est mon tour ! dit-elle un peu trop fort, se trahissant un peu plus. Bon… Hermione !

-Action.

-Dit à Lavande ce que tu penses d'elle.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et Ginny se sentit heureuse d'avoir Neville entre Hermione et elle.

-Tu sais que je ne me retiendrais pas…

-Je sais.

-Et ?

-Et y'en a marre que vous essayez tous de vous défiler ! s'ecria Seamus qui n'aimais pas tous ces chipotages pour si peu.

-Ok, ok ! calme-toi ! je vais lui dire, concéda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lavande, évitant soigneusement le regard de Ron. Très bien, attention, ça va faire mal… Lavande, commença-t-elle, théâtralement. Tu n'es qu'une immonde sangsue visqueuse, débile et jalouse ! jalouse au point de ne pas me laisser approcher mon meilleur ami à moins de deux mètres –non pas que j'en ai très envie en ce moment, mon meilleur ami qui, soit dit en passant ne fait pas grand-chose pour que ça change !

Lavande ouvrit la bouche pour répondre d'une répartie cinglante, mais Ron la coupa :

-Tu n'as pas dit TOUT ce que tu penses…

-Non, c'est vrai, dit Hermione, qui, maintenant qu'elle était lancée, avait bien l'intention de tout lâcher. J'ajoute : je déteste ta coupe, tu ne sais vraiment pas te mettre en valeur… tes fringues sont vulgaires et moches –en plus tu ne sais pas les accorder, ta voix est insupportable, tout comme ta façon de parler, tu donnes des surnoms débiles à tout le monde –et chapeau bas pour Ron-Ron, niveau manque d'inventivité, on ne fait pas mieux ! tes yeux sont magnifique, c'est vraiment dommage qu'aucune lueur d'intelligence ne vienne jamais les allumer ! tu as un gout inespéré en matière d'hommes. Tu es bien faite mais ta cervelle vide, c'est vraiment triste… oh ! j'aillais oublier, à propos de la divination : tu n'es pas extra lucide, mais extra opaque, tout comme ce pauvre professeur Trelawney qui n'a du avoir que deux ou trois éclairs de lucidité dans toute sa vie. Hm… je pense que ça doit être tout…

Lavande ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour répliquer, mais, une fois de plus, Ron parla le premier :

-C'était pas une action, ça, c'était une vérité ! dit-il en se tournant vers Seamus et en se dégageant de la sangsue quasi-fumante de colère qui lui servirait de copine jusqu'au lendemain.

-Si.

-Non, dire quelque chose à quelqu'un, c'est une vérité.

-Ça avait la formulation d'une action, il ne m'a pas posé de question, il m'a dit de dire quelque chose à quelqu'un.

-Arrête un peu d'étaler ta science ! s'énerva Ron. Ça m'énerve à un de ces points quand tu fais ça !

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin et se leva avec raideur.

-je vais me coucher ! dit-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

-Non, attends ! s'exclama Ron, mais il était déjà trop tard, Hermione avait claqué la porte.

Il se leva si rapidement que Lavande tomba sur le sol et se mordit la langue. Tout le monde s'était arrêté en plein mouvement, y compris Harry, la main en l'air au dessus de celle de Ginny. Ils avaient profité de la dispute pour se rapprocher encore plus l'un de l'autre et Harry avait fini par prendre son courage à deux mains et essayer de prendre innocemment la main de Ginny.

Au bout d'un très court instant de flottement, tout le monde se reprit quand Lavande, la bouche en sang, tenta de se relever et commença à s'étouffer dans son sang. Ginny se leva brusquement et sortit sa baguette pour lui dispenser des premiers soins puis l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Les garçons, quant à eux rangèrent le whisky sous une armoire, les verres et les cartes dans l'armoire puis aidèrent Neville à se coucher.

Harry sortit ensuite dans les escaliers pour voir où en étaient Ron et Hermione. Il entendit quelques sanglots, un bruit de succion puis une claque vola et Hermione passa devant lui en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Juste après elle, Ron monta l'escalier, passa devant Harry sans lever les yeux et marmonna un petit « mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?! Jamais contente… Comprendrai jamais rien aux filles… ».

* * *

Voilà! j'éspère que ça vous a plut!

kiss et à bientot pour une nouvelle fic!


End file.
